mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Cedenblad vs. Scott Askham
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Scott Askham and it was his first loss. The Fight The first round began. Askham landed a leg kick. Cedenblad checked an inside kick. Askham landed a beautiful high kick. Cedenblad landed a counter right uppercut. Askham landed a leg kick, ate a counter left, Cedenblad worked a double and then a single. 4:00. Knees to the thigh, four or five of them. More. Cedenblad got a trip to guard. Askham tried rubber guard briefly. Boos. 3:00. Lefts to the body. Crowd chants for Cedenblad. 2:00. Fucking yawn. Stand them up, ref.. Askham thought about a triangle, ate a few short lefts. 1:00 with a left elbow. Rights to the body. 35 left. 15. Askham throwing from the bottom. R1 ends, 10-9 Cedenblad, incredibly boring round. R2 began and they touched gloves. Askham landed a leg kick and a body kick. He ate a body kick. Cedenblad shot for a double. He got it to guard, here we go again.. A few rights from the bottom for Askham. I yawned. 4:00. Rights to the body from Cedenblad. Askham keeping him in guard, not much else going on. 3:00 as the ref FINALLY stood them up. Cedenblad landed a right and they clinched. Kneed the body. A few lefts inside. Cut by the right eye of Cedenblad. Not sure what caused it though. Cedenblad got a nice throw, back up to the clinch. 2:00. Cedenblad thought about the standing guillotine. A few elbows inside from him. He kneed the head there. Defending a double. Askham kneed the body. Cedenblad replied. Rights inside, short ones, ref broke them up. Good fuck 'em. 1:00. Askham dropped him with a front kick to the face, left and da right, two knees to the body, an elbow. Clinch. Kneed the head. A right. Kneed the head, a right and a left. 30. Clinch. Cedenblad is rocked and tired. 15. Crowd roaring. Askham kneed the body three times. Cedenblad thinking standing guillotine. R2 ends, 10-9 Askham. In the replay Cedenblad's mouthpiece has gone flying across the cage. R3 began and they touched both gloves together. Crowd chanting Cedenblad. He landed a high kick and a few rights, shot for a double. Askham hit a beautiful switch for a second. Three right elbows under. Askham keeping the switch. Used it to try to stand, Cedenblad reversing. Had the back. 4:00. Cedenblad got a hook standing. Dumped him down. Lefts under. Askham rolled regaining half-guard. Rights to the body. 3:00. Ref wants work. Rights to the body. Three lefts. Askham regained guard. Short left elbow. Cedenblad defended an armbar. 2:00. Short rights to the head and body. Short right elbows to the body. Ref wants work. 1:00. Ref stood them up finally. Crowd boos... Wow. 35. Askham landed a body kick, ate one. Askham landed a left. Stalking. Askham landed a left, clinched. 15. He kneed the body. Another. Left uppercut, defended a double, R3 ends, fuck it I say 10-9 Askham, 29-28 Askham, he did more to try and finish. 29-28 UD for Cedenblad, he collapses onto his back. Lol he barely did anything.